12_monkeysfandomcom-20200223-history
Pallid Man
The '''Pallid Man '''is an unnamed member of the Army of the 12 Monkeys. He is the son of Mantis and Zalmon Shaw. He ultimately becomes a leader within the Army of the 12 Monkeys, second only to The Witness. Biography Early Life The Pallid Boy is born to Mantis and Zalmon Shaw. As a young child, his parents take him on various missions to recruit people to join the growing Army of the 12 Monkeys. In 1953, he and his parents arrive at a town following a mining disaster. Here, he meets Cassandra Railly, posing as a grieving widow. At the revival meeting, Athan Cole arrives and selects a woman to join the Army of the 12 Monkeys. The Pallid Boy and his parents leave the tent just before Athan murders all of the attendees.Nature In 1971, the Pallid Man visits his mother on her death bed.One Hundred Years Season 1 The Pallid Man is at the Virginia Mansion in 1995 as Ramse is released from prison. He welcomes him into the Army.Shonin In 2011, the Pallid Man leads a team of attackers to a Markridge facility with the hope of finding the Night Room. They murder everyone except for Henri Toussaint, who escapes, and Jennifer Goines.Mentally Divergent In 2013, the Pallid Man travels to Haiti in pursuit of Henri. He encounters James Cole, who slashes him with a knife, leaving behind a deep scar. Cole murders Henri before the Pallid Man can learn the location of the Night Room.Cassandra Complex As Cassie closes in on the Army, the Pallid Man kills her friend Jeremy, leaving behind jasmine and lavender. Desperate to learn the location of the Night Room, the Pallid Man finally abducts Jennifer from J.D. Peoples Mental Hospital. After Jennifer reveals how to find the Night Room, the Pallid Man leads a team to retrieve the virus. Shortly after their arrival, James Cole and Cassandra Railly also infiltrate the facility. The two destroy the virus before the Army can get their hands on it. The Pallid Man abducts Cassie and takes her to Olivia.The Night Room The Pallid Man resurfaces later, leading a team to attack the book store. He murders Matthew Cole but is stopped from causing any further damage after James Cole paradoxes himself by using blood from his past self.Paradox Season 2 The Pallid Man appears outside a mental clinic where Jennifer is checking in, having survived the explosion that destroyed Railly's bookstore.Emergence The Pallid Man begins questioning Olivia's authority. He later goes to capture Railly and Jennifer. He ascribes his surviving the explosion to "good genes," and calls Railly's bluff when she threatens to kill Jennifer rather than let the Army have her. Later, after finding Olivia bleeding and paralyzed from her altercation with Jennifer, he says he is disappointed in her. He takes the red herb himself and meets with the Witness, who puts him in charge rather than Olivia, telling him it is his "birthright."Bodies of Water The Pallid Man is kidnapped by Cole, Jennifer, and the Hyenas. Cole tortures him for information on the last Primary; he tells them the final paradox is in New York in 1957, then reveals he allowed himself to be captured in order to get to Jennifer and that he set a trap in order to kill Oliver Peters and the Hyenas. His agents then attack, but Cole and Jennifer escape.Hyena When Railly is splintered from 2045 to 2163 by Titan, she is brought before a huge congregation of Army members. The Pallid Man greets her and tells her that her unborn child is the Witness. He then leads the Army members in hailing Railly as "Mother."Memory of Tomorrow Season 3 The Pallid Man serves as the leader at TItan. He oversees Cassie's birth of Athan. Mother He also handles all gatherings of Acolytes and preaches of The Witness's return to Titan. As part of their ritual, the Guardians take Athan into the past, while the Pallid Man and the Army await for him to return as an adult to lead them to the Red Forest.Guardians As the residents of TItan prepare for The Witness's return, the Pallid Man oversees the events. A cloaked Olivia enters the room. The Pallid Man asks to see her face and is shocked when she reveals her identity. She stabs him in front of the entire room.Witness (episode) References ---- Category:Time Travelers